I-logic
by World-Yaoi-XD
Summary: Fic del doujinshi 'I-logic'. Advertencias: Semi-lime,un Alemania celoso (?)


**Dicleimer: **Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Advertencias: **Semi-lime, un Alemania celoso (?)

_lkjhgfdskjhgfds _-pensamientos o Flash back-

*kjhgfd* -acciones-

(kjhgfd) -personajes hablando de fondo-

[hgfdkjh] -pensamientos narrados por los personajes-

**I-logic**

-¡Alemania, Alemania! -gritaba Italia-

[Alemania: Nunca entendere porque Italia hace lo que hace, hoy no es la excepción]

-Tengo que ir a casa, ¡dame un abrazo! ¡dame un abrazo! -dijo Italia mientras abrazaba a Alemania-

-Ah, esta bien, ten cuidado... -dijo Alemania devolviendoselo, Italia al separarse de Alemania el dio un pico en los labios de improviso-

-¿¡Porque demonios haces eso, Italia!?

-¡Waaa, derrepente me dieron ganas de darte un beso! -dijo Italia saliendo a correr al pasillo-

-_¿¡Que sucede de pronto!?, ultimamente sus abrazos duran mas y hasta me besa en los labios ¿significa que tiene 'ese' tipo de sentimientos por mi?. No puede ser. Es algo normal para él. ¡Hasta con otros hombre!_ -penso Alemania en shock-

-Oh, Italia ¿ya te vas? -se escuchó una voz afuera-

-Si, tengo algo que hacer.

-_Esa voz... seguro que tambien le da un beso a mi bruder_ -penso Alemania mientras se acercaba a la puerta-

-Hasta luego, Prusia -dijo Italia dandole un abrazo-

-Claro, vuelve cuando quieras Ita-chan -dijo Prusia devolviendoselo (la verdad él no estaba acostumbrado a los abrazos)-

-_Me preocupe por un momento pero en esta situación, si tambien hubiera besado a mi bruder, se resolveria el misterio de cuales eran sus intenciones conmigo. ¡Ahora estoy mas confundido! ¿¡Porque solo es conmigo que...!?_ -penso Alemania- ¡No! ¡Espera! ¿¡No quedaria todo explicado si no le gustase mi burder!? Beso=Normal; Solo un abrazo=No le gusta de verdad... -murmuraba Alemania-

-¿Que haces, West? -dijo Prusia entrando en la habitacion y sacando fotos porque si con su movil- Vaya a pasado mucho tiempo desde que vi a Ita-chan, pero sigue tan lindo como siempre ¿no?

-Oye... bruder, Italia ¿intento besarte? es que...

-¡Aaaaaaah!

-¿¡Quieres matarme se un susto!? ¿porque reaccionas asi?

-¡Cierra la boca y escucha lo que te digo!¡Si, Ita-chan, te besó definitivamente tambien planea besarme a mí!

-¿¡Como llegaste a esa conclusion!? ¿Y porque estas tan seguro?

-¡Ya se que estas todo musculoso y eso, pero esta claro que yo soy mas lindo y por tanto la mejor opcion! -grito Prusia abalanzandose sobre Alemania-

-¡Estas diciendo demasiadas tonterias!

***Unos minutos despues de 'pelea'***

-West... el echo de que estas dispuesto a pelear es... ¡que quieres los labios de Ita-chan para ti solo! Bastardo, cerebro de musculos.

-¿¡Que demonios dices, bruder!? -dijo Alemania sin creerse lo que decia su hermano-

-¡Es eso! ¿verdad? ¡eres tan celoso que no eres capaz de soportar un beso indirecto! ¡No te eduqué para que fueras una persona tan superficial!

-Espera un momento... ¡se que tu no amas de verdad a Italia, por supesto que voy a estar celoso! _¿Que acabo de decir? eso sono como si estuviera enam..._

-Bien ahora que esta distraido... -dijo Prusia preparandose (el solo queria pelear asi dejo de lado la cuestion)- ¿Eh? oye, no me digas que nuestra pelea termino... ¡WEST! ¿¡QUE TE OCURRE!? -grito Prusia al ver que Alemania no reaccionaba-

-_Como me permiti caer en este estado sin darme cuenta_... -fue lo ultimo que penso Alemania-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Gracias por su esfuerzo en el entrenamiento de hoy, capitan -dijo Italia-

-Si, igualmente -dijo Alemania-

[Alemania: Ah, si... ¿porque estaba tan distraido en el entrenamiento?]

-¿No me vas a dar un beso de despedida, capitan? -dijo Italia señalando sus labios-

-¡De ninguna manera! -grito Alemania alterado-

-¿Eh? pero si siempre me das uno...

-Tan solo te doy un abrazo ¿no? ¡Y eso no queda para nada cerca de tus labios! ¡ademas nada bueno tiene que salir de eso!

-¿Que quieres decir con 'nada bueno'? ¿que te pasa, Alemania? Hoy no te entiendo, Alemania -dijo Italia con lagrimitas en los ojos-

(Esto a sido un sueño↑)

-¿¡Y TU ME DICES ESO!? -dijo Alemania despertandose de golpe- soy yo el que no te entiende...

-Alemania, ¿estas bien? -pregunto Italia que estaba a su lado-

-¿Que yo te bese es realmente normal para ti?

-¿Eh? ¿que quieres decir? -dijo Italia un poco asustado... Alemania cogio a Italia del brazo tumbandolo en la cama y él encima- ¿Alemania?

[Alemania: Si hago esto, Italia tambien se dara cuenta]

-Alemania se acerco a Italia dandole un beso en los labios- mmmhhp -Italia no supo como reaccionar pero despues de unos segundos correspondio al beso- mmmhh -al principio era un beso normalito pero despues Alemania metio su lengua en la boca de Italia acariciandola y entrelazandola con la contraria, hasta que la falta de aire los separo-

-¿Que... tal eso? ¿de verdad puedes llamar 'normal' a lo que acaba de pasar?

-¿Q-que...? -dijo Italia confundido-

-Me... hizo sentir un poco... extraño... -dijo Alemania acercandose lamiendo la oreja y el cuello de Italia a la vez que le daba en el rizo-

-No... mi... rizo... no -gemia Italia- A... Alemania...

-_Si tienes algo que decir dilo ahora, a sino seguiré tocandote_ -penso Alemania mirando a Italia- _¿mmmmh? espera un momento... estabamos a punto de ir a casa despues del entranamiento y traía su ropa de diario, ¿y ahora esta medio desnudo? No, lo peor... ¿porque esta en mi cuarto, en mi cama (conmigo)? No. Espera... Italia dijo que tenia que irse a casa porque tenia cosas que hacer, y me besó y luego me peleé con mi bruder, y... _-Alemania se separó rapidamente de Italia- _¿entonces la parte del entrenamiento fue un sueño? No, esa no es la cuestion... ¿¡que he hecho!?_

-¿Alemania? Ten cuida... -a Italia no le dio tiempo de terminar la frase cuando Alemania se calló de la cama- A... Alemania ¿estas bien?

-Alemania se levanto muy lentamente asustando un poco a Italia- lo siento mucho, ¿como te lo digo? confundi la realidad con un sueño... de verdad lo siento mucho.

-No te preocupes, yo lo siento por quedarme a dormir contigo cuando sabia que estabas cansado...

-¿Te dijeron que estaba cansado? asi queria preguntarte, que hacer aqui creia que te habias ido a casa -dijo Alemania ya un poco mas tranquilo-

-Ah, si me llamaron para decirme que no me necesitaban hasta mañana y decidí quedarme en tu casa pero cuando llegé Prusia me dijo que estabas cansado y te fuiste a dormir.

-_Asi que eso paso... pero aunque haya negado lo que corría por mi cabeza, si confundo los sueños con la realidad, no sirve de nada_ -pensó Alemania- me siento muy mal por lo que te he hecho asi que dormiré en la habitación para invitados, tu puedes quedarte aqui -dijo Alemania diriguiendose a la puerta-

-Espera... -Italia lo abrazó por detras- ¡No! ¿¡porque de pronto quieres huir!? Intentaré tener las manos quietas y me dormiré, para no cansarte mas.

-Ese no es el problema.

-Pero nunca antes te habia molestado que durmiese contigo.

-Eso es porque te invitas solo, de todas formas no puedo dejar que duermas en la misma cama que yo ahora.

[Alemania: ¿Como se le puede ocurrir abrazarme despues de lo que le he hecho?]

-Tienes que entender no significa no. _Ademas si sigo permitiendo tus arrumacos, aunque sea un poco no se su pudiese controlarme..._

-Hace un momento... ¿hiciste eso porque creiste que era otra persona? -dijo Italia con lagrimas en los ojos- estabas medio dormido, no importa, si no te gusta olvidalo yo puedo olvidarlo tambien... juro que lo olvidare pero... por favor no me dejes.

-Ya no eres un niño... no puedes ponerte a llorar por no poder dormir conmigo... -dijo Alemania abrazandolo-

-Pero cuando me dijiste que 'no' sono diferente a otras veces... me austaste... pense que me odiabas...

-¿Porque iba a odiarte? mira... que no me guste una cosa que pasó entre nosotros y que no me gustes tú son cosas muy distintas...

-¿Porque? -dijo Italia mirandolo a los ojos-

-Alemania desvio la mirada hacia un punto de la habitación- _por alguna razón no puedo mirarlo a los ojos..._ -pensó- Bueno, porque... de manera egoista te ataqué... y te besé... de esa manera...

-Entonces, sabias que era yo y por eso me diste esos besos pervertidos -dijo Italia bastante feliz-

-¿¡Porque lo dices asi!?

-Pero eran perver...

-Mira, aunque este medio dormido sé quien esta delante de mí.

-Eh, ¿eso quiere decir que te gusto?

-¿¡Porque me preguntas eso derrepente!? -dijo Alemania- _¿que pasa? ahora lo veo de una manera diferente de lo usual..._

-Bueno... ¿como te lo digo? eso que pasó antes se hace con la persona que no te gusta y... ¡ponte unos pantalones! ¿quieres resfriarte? -dijo Alemania cogiendo unos pantalones para Italia-

-Sería bonito que me dijeses que me amas sin titubear y que te gusto tanto como para besarme.

-¡No dije lo que dije para que te pusieras exigente! ¿¡y porque no te pones aun los pantalones!?

-_Aunque dije eso, aun estoy confundido y de verdad me gusta... pero... '¿Gustar?' pero al ver mis acciones ¿no se puede decir que lo que siento por él es mas que gustar?_ -penso Alemania- Bueno... yo... lo que quiero decir es... que yo... Te amo.

-No sabia que Alemania fuera tan apasionado... me sorprendiste... -dijo Italia muy rojo-

-¡Me esperaba que dijeses 'tu tambien me gustas' o 'me gustas de una forma especial' -dijo Alemani igual de rojo-

-¡Pero, estoy muy feliz! ¡tu tambien me gustas Alemania, te amo! -dijo Italia abrazandolo fuertemente-

-Alemania, es genial aprendí muchas cosas de tí...

-¿Que quieres decir?

-Es que sentia que los abrazos no eran suficiente y por eso intentaba besarte... pero cuando Alemania me besó y acarició de esa manera me dí cuenta de que te quiero mas que aun amigo y luego me dijiste que me amabas... ve... ¿pasa algo, Alemania?

-Nada vete, dejame lidiar con esta verguenza -dijo Alemania tapandose la cara con las manos-

-Mejor vamos a dormir no pasa nada con que durmamos juntos ¿verdad?

-¡Presta atencion cuando te hablan! de verdad no te entiendo... ¿como puedes estar tan contento y no protestar incluso con lo que pasó antes?

-¡Por supuesto que estoy contento, pude acercarme mas a tí!

-Asi que es eso... bueno, entonces vamos a acostarnos, qu-quiero decir en el buen sentido de la frase.

-Ah, Alemania... ¡quiero que me des un beso de buenas noches!

-Cl-claro ¿por que no? -dijo Alemania acercandose a Italia y dandole un beso rapido en los labios- ya lo hice ahora a dormir.

-¿Eh? ¿Ya? -dijo Italia desilusionado- Alemania, ¡quiero un beso de 'ya somos felices' y otro de 'seamos buenos el uno con el otro' y luego otro beso de buenas noches! -dijo animado-

-¡YA ES SUFICIENTE!

-¡Alemania, quisquilloso!

**-Secuela- **

[Parece que el hermano incomodo esta tratando de entrometerse otra vez]

-Keseseseses, Oye West ¿no hay nada que quieras decirle al awesome de tu hermano?

-No... lo siento bruder pero estoy apunto de salir y no puedo atenderte ahora -dijo Alemania- _No tengo ni idea de qué quiere que le diga... ¿algo sobre el pájaro quizás?_

-¿Estas seguro de que Ita-chan no dijo nada? ¿no dijo que quería todo con el awesome yo?

-¡Por supuesto que no!

**¿Reviews?**

**Este fic es escrito del doujinshi ****'I-logic'**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**


End file.
